Clam Miniatures
My own little private miniature venture. After seeing what John did for White_Knight (the dwarfs with all the multi part options) an old dream was brought back to life. Been hunting down all kinds of Evil looking dwarves over the years and have build a rather large collection, but you can never have to many evil stunties, can you? So, always dreamt about have my own little range done. John has put the dream to life. So I'm now trying build a brand new range of dark, sinister and vicious dwarves that I called: The Ewal Dvergar. You can follow this project at: The Clam Miniature Adventure =Initial greens= Set 1 bodies.jpg|Bodies Heads 1.jpg|Heads 1 Heads 2.jpg|Heads 2 Hands.jpg|Hand options Shield.jpg|Shields and a skull Pole arms (1).jpg|Pole weapons =Master cast= Clam Warrior bodies (1024x540).jpg|Bodies Clam Warrior Heads (1024x768).jpg|Heads #1 Clam Character heads I (1024x1024).jpg|Heads #2 Clam hand_weapon (1024x1023).jpg|Weapon hands Clam Shields (1024x768).jpg|Sheilds =Ewal Dvergar Warriors= EDC-01 Hand weapon and Shield (set #1) Ewal Dvergar - set 1.jpg|Ewal Dvergar Core Warriors set #1 Ass Warrior I (500x500).jpg|Assembled warrior 1 Ass Warrior I - backside view (500x500).jpg|Assembled warrior 1 - back Ass Warrior II (500x500).jpg|Assembled warrior 2 Ass Warrior II - backside view (500x500).jpg|Assembled warrior 2 - back Ass Warrior III (500x500).jpg|Assembled warrior 3 Ass Warrior III - Backside view (500x500).jpg|Assembled warrior 3 - back Ass Warrior IV (500x500).jpg|Assembled warrior 4 Ass Warior IV - Backside view (500x500).jpg|Assembled warrior 4 - back EDC-02 Ewal Dvergar with two-handed weapons (set #2) Greens Set 2 bodies.jpg|Set 2 Bodies Set 2 Heads and weapons.jpg|Set 2 Heads and weapons Set 2 dual weapons.jpg|Set 2 Dual hand options Set 2 Pole weapons.jpg|Set 2 Pole Weapons Production set This second set is converted miniatures from set one armed with a mix of two-handed weapons, pole weapons and dual hand weapons. EwalDvergar_set_2_post.jpg|Ewal Dvergar Core Warriors set #2 ED5_head1.jpg|Assembled Warrior 1 (ED5 body, head 1) ED5_head1_back.jpg|Assembled Warrior 1 - back (ED5 body, head 1) ED5_head10.jpg|Assembled Warrior 2 (ED5 body, head 10) ED6_head6.jpg|Assembled Warrior 3 (ED6 body, head 6) ED6_head6_back.jpg|Assembled Warrior 3 - back (ED6 body, head 6) ED6_head3.jpg|Assembled Warrior 4 (ED6 body, head 3) ED6_head4.jpg|Assembled Warrior 5 (ED6 body, head 4) ED7_head2.jpg|Assembled Warrior 6 (ED7 body, head 2) ED7_head2_back.jpg|Assembled Warrior 6 - back (ED7 body, head 2) ED7_head8.jpg|Assembled Warrior 7 (ED7 body, head 8) ED8_head9.jpg|Assembled Warrior 8 (ED8 body, head 9) ED8_head9_back.jpg|Assembled Warrior 8 - back (ED8 body, head 9) ED8_head5.jpg|Assembled Warrior 9 (ED8 body, head 5) ED8_head7.jpg|Assembled Warrior 10 (ED8 body, head 7) EDC-03 Core Warriors with Crossbows Greens Crossbowmen comes as 3 different bodies, 4 different bows and 6 new Sallets + 2 converted ones. Crossbowmen.jpg|Crossbowmen Crossbowmen - back.jpg|Crossbowmen - back Crossbowmen - alternative heads.jpg|Crossbowmen - alternative helmets Crossbows_bits.jpg|Crossbowmeen green bits Production Crossbowmen bodies front.jpg|Crossbowmen bodies Crossbowmen bodies back.jpg|Crossbowmen - bodies back Crossbowmen assemble 1.jpg|Assembled Crossbowmen 1 Crossbowmen assemble 2.jpg|Assembled Crossbowmen 2 EDC-04 Core Warriors with Guns Single piece sculpt Green DSCN3292 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 1 DSCN3293 (1022x1024).jpg|Warrior 1 DSCN3295 (1022x1024).jpg|Warrior 1 DSCN3296 (1022x1024).jpg|Warrior 1 DSCN3306 (800x310).jpg|Visors for Warrior 1 Visor options.jpg|Exsamples of use Separate helmets greens DSCN3312 (1280x719).jpg|Warrior 2 - 4 DSCN3320 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 2 DSCN3321 (1022x1024).jpg|Warrior 2 DSCN3322 (1022x1024).jpg|Warrior 2 DSCN3323 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 2 DSCN3329 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 3 DSCN3330 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 3 DSCN3331 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 3 DSCN3332 (1022x1024).jpg|Warrior 3 DSCN3333 (1022x1024).jpg|Warrior 3 DSCN3334 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 3 DSCN3324 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 4 DSCN3325 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 4 DSCN3326 (1024x1024).jpg|Warrior 4 Warriors with separate helmets 1.jpg|Sallet/helmet set 1 Warriors with separate helmets 2.jpg|Sallet/helmet set 2 Production ED Gunners.jpg|Gunner 1-4 main bodies ED gunner helmets.jpg|Helmets ED gunner helmet 1.jpg|Helmet 1 ED gunner helmet 2.jpg|Helmet 2 ED gunner helmet 3.jpg|Helmet 3 ED gunner helmet 4.jpg|Helmet 4 ED gunner helmet 5.jpg|Helmet 5 ED gunner helmet 6.jpg|Helmet 6 ED gunner helmet 7.jpg|Helmet 7 ED gunner helmet 8.jpg|Helmet 8 ED Gunner 1 visor 1.jpg|Visor 1 for gunner 1 ED Gunner 1 visor 2.jpg|Visor 2 for gunner 1 ED Gunner 1 visor 3.jpg|Visor 3 for gunner 1 gunner 1.jpg|Gunner 1 Gunner 2.jpg|Gunner 2 Gunner 3.jpg|Gunner 3 Gunner 4.jpg|Gunner 4 EDC-10 Infantry Command Group Greens Standard Bearer.jpg|Standard Bearer Standard Bearer - back.jpg|Standard Bearer - back Standard Bearer with alternative banner 1.jpg|Standard Bearer with alternative banner 1 Standard Bearer with alternative banner 2.jpg|Standard Bearer with alternative banner 2 Musician.jpg|Musician Musician - back.jpg|Musician - back Musician - side view.jpg|Musician - right side Production set Command Group front.jpg|Command group - front Command Group back.jpg|Command group - back Standard bearer alternative 1.jpg|Standard bearer - alternative banner 1 Alternative banner 1 - detail.jpg|Alternative banner 1 details Standard bearer - alternative banner 2.jpg|Standard bearer - alternative banner 2 Alternative banner 2 - details.jpg|Alternative banner 2 - details Alternative banner 2 - backside details.jpg|Alternative banner 2 - details back-side EDC-11 Musician 2 Green Alternative Drummer with two snare drums Drummer 1.jpg Drummer 2.jpg Drummer 3.jpg Drummer 4.jpg Production ED Drummer 2_1.jpg ED Drummer 2_2.jpg ED Drummer 2_3.jpg ED Drummer 2_4.jpg ED Drummer 2 Visor 1.jpg|Optional visor 1 ED Drummer 2 Visor 2.jpg|Optional visor 2 EDB-01 Helmets #1 A set of 4 sallet-styled helmets that will fit most warriors with Crossbows (EDC-03) and with Guns (EDC-04) ED alternative heads for misile troops.jpg ED Misile alt head 1.jpg ED Misile alt head 2.jpg ED Misile alt head 3.jpg ED Misile alt head 4.jpg =Ewal Dvergar Knights= Cavalry Prototypes Boar knight 1a.jpg|Prototype 1 - left side Boar knight 1b.jpg|Prototype 1 - right side Boar knight 2a.jpg|Prototype 2 - left side Boar knight 2b.jpg|Prototype 2 - front Boar knight 2c.jpg|Prototype 2 - right side Boar Knights.jpg|Prototype - side-by-side EDK-01 Boar Knights with hand weapon and shield 4 different knigts, 6 heads, 5 right hands, 2 left hands, 6 shields. Comes with a random pick of 4 boars (EDK-90 Wild Boars) EDK-01 - bits.jpg|Knight bits EDK-01 Boars 1.jpg|Boars 1-3 EDK-01 Boars 2.jpg|Boars 4 and 5 EDK-01 Knight 1a.jpg|Assembled knight 1 - right side EDK-01 Knight 1b.jpg|Assembled knight 1 - left side EDK-01 Knight 2b.jpg|Assembled knight 2 - right side EDK-01 Knight 2a.jpg|Assembled knight 2 - left side EDK-01 Knight 3a.jpg|Assembled knight 3 - right side EDK-01 Knight 3b.jpg|Assembled knight 3 - left side EDK-01 Knight 4a.jpg|Assembled knight 4 - right side EDK-01 Knight 4b.jpg|Assembled knight 4 - left side EDK-01 Unit.jpg|Cavalry unit Command EDK-10 Boar Command EDK-10 - bits.jpg|Bits EDK-10 Musician 1.jpg|Musician - left side EDK-10 Musician 2.jpg|Musician - right side EDK-10 Bearer 3.jpg|Standard bearer (Raven banner) - front EDK-10 Bearer 2.jpg|Standard bearer (Raven banner) - right side EDK-10 Bearer 1.jpg|Standard bearer (Raven banner) - left side EDK-10 Bearer 4.jpg|Standard bearer (Raven banner) - back Mounts EDK-90 Wild boars EDK-01 Boars 1.jpg|Wild Boars 1-3 - right side EDK-01 Boars 2.jpg|Wild Boars 4 and 5 - right side EDK-90 Wild boars 1 left side.jpg|Wild boars 1- 3 - left side EDK-90 Wild boars 2 right side.jpg|Wild boars 4 and 5 - left side =Ewal Dvergr Character= EDP01 Johann, Eval Dvergr Champion - Green Johann_wip (640x480).jpg|WIP Johann_finished (690x800).jpg|Finished Johann.jpg EDP-01 Johann, Ewal Dvergr Champion Clam Johann (1024x1024).jpg|Johann, Ewal Dvergr Champion - parts Johann (500x500).jpg|Johann Assembled without beard Johann with beard piece (500x500).jpg|Johann Assembled with beard piece on Johann - Backside view (500x500).jpg|Johann Assembled - back EDP-10 Ewal Dvergr Painter The Ewal painter is a variant of the Brush Slave Exclusive (further down this page) EDP-10 Ewal Painter - Green Ewal Painter 1.jpg Ewal Painter 2.jpg Ewal Painter 3.jpg Ewal Painter 4.jpg EDP-10 Ewal Dvergr Painter Ewal Paiter Master Cast 1.jpg| Ewal Paiter Master Cast 3.jpg| EDP-20 Finngálkin - Ewal Dvergr Centaur EDP-20 Finngalkin - bits.jpg|Bits EDP-20 Finngalkin 1.jpg|Bull head EDP-20 Finngalkin 2.jpg|Horse visor =Ewal Berserker= EB-01 Arnórr - Ewal Beserkr - greens EB01 - wip 1.jpg EB01 - wip 2.jpg EB01 - wip 3.jpg EB01 - wip 4.jpg EB-01 Arnórr - Ewal Beserkr - cast EB-01 Arnórr - Ewal Beserkr - bits.jpg|The set with all 3 heads EB-01 Arnórr - Ewal Beserkr 1.jpg|Front EB-01 Arnórr - Ewal Beserkr 2.jpg|Back EB-01 Arnórr - Ewal Beserkr - head 2.jpg|Head variant 2 EB-01 Arnórr - Ewal Beserkr - head 3.jpg|Head variant 3 =The Old Bag= Puck's Dance White Knight have kindly donated this diorama piece from the 2007 FU UK! Sculpting Contest to my cause. DSCN2405 (399x533).jpg DSCN2406 (399x533).jpg DSCN2408 (399x533).jpg DSCN2410 (401x533).jpg DSCN2413 (600x338).jpg DSCN2418 (399x400).jpg|Alternative head for Puck DSCN2419 (400x533).jpg|Puck dancing solo DSCN2421 (400x533).jpg|Puck dancing solo - rear vew =Brush Slave League Special Character= The Mad Painter This Artisan was made as prize for the painting challenge called "Brush Slave League" at www.chaos-dwarfs.com. The miniature is based on a master from the Ewal Dvergar Core Warriors Set #1. bsl_mad_painter.jpg|Greens Mad_painter_1.jpg Mad_painter_2.jpg Mad_painter_3.jpg Mad_painter_4.jpg